


Visions of the Force

by AlexYverr



Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent to Ossus in 20BBY to find a long-forgotten Jedi artifact. In usual fashion, the mission turns weird as they are thrown 60 years into the future in the middle of a Galactic Civil War.
Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790413
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Guess who has another stupid time travel idea! This is what I get for reading so many time travel Star Wars fics. 
> 
> I won't be updating this much until I finish writing out the Qui-Gon Melida/Daan story. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this one as well!

Anakin could only groan in annoyance as he flew down from the clouds of the deserted planet. His former master beside him let out a low tone of warning as they barely missed a rock spire that appeared from nowhere. The Jedi Knight couldn’t help but chuckle as he eased the ship down onto the desolate landscape.

“I don’t understand why you fly as if you’re on a suicide mission,” Obi-Wan grunted shaking his head. Anakin could sense however his best friend was not to upset, the tiny smile behind the Jedi Master’s beard told him otherwise.

“Not my fault you hate flying—”

“I don’t hate it. I just thoroughly dislike it,” Obi-Wan pointed out, Anakin rolling his eyes knowing he was going to say that, “come on my former apprentice let us find this artifact the Council sent us for. It should be in this long-abandoned temple.”

“And the Separatists?”

“Destroyed about a year ago,” the bearded man answered, “we just need to watch out for traps. This used to be a stronghold for Jedi many many years ago.”

The Knight followed the Councilmember out of the ship and onto the surface of the planet.

“What was this place called? Ossus?”

“Yes Anakin,” the latter answered walking up the crumbling stairs of the once great temple. Anakin could see the wonderment and fascination in his friends’ eyes as they both studied the ancient ruins. Anakin however seemed to freeze; his stomach tugged uncomfortably as a voice called out to him.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder but Anakin brushed him off as he followed the tugging sensation, “Anakin are you alright?’

“Don’t you feel that?” the younger man pointed to a collapsed archway, “there’s something behind the rubble.”

“Well if you feel something, we should go check it out. But we need to be careful.”

Anakin nodded and led his former master towards the rubble. Closing his eyes Anakin reached out and started to try and lift the rubble. Obi-Wan breathed in and out before joining in the lifting. The two seemed to struggle with the large stone beam but after several seconds were able to carefully lay the rubble aside. Obi-Wan seemed to recoil away from the door as he now felt he presence Anakin felt.

“C’mon Obi-Wan,” Anakin placed a hand on the older one’s shoulder, “it’s this way.”

The two made their way through the now cleared archway. The hallway was darkened to the point where the two Jedi needed to pull their lightsabers out to light their path. The voices seemed to get louder the more they shuffled down the torn corridor.

 _Your father’s lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi knight…_ an old worn voice spoke softly, _an elegant weapon from a more civilized age._

The two kept walking only to be passed by another figure. This man was dressed in a ripped tan flight suit, however, his face was hidden by shadows. Fear radiated around him as he looked wildly from side to side like a caged animal that just escaped something menacing. In his right hand clutched a lightsaber as he limped on. Suddenly the silence was cut by mechanical breathing as a red lightsaber came from seemingly nowhere. The man dodged and hurriedly stepped back as a hulking black mass lunged toward him. The boy sloppily blocking the mass’ powerful angry strikes. Backing up even more the man fell onto his back the red blade pointed at his throat. The image suddenly turned to smoke in front of the two Jedi’s eyes. Before either can make a sound, a voice sprang up further down the corridor.

 _Search your feelings, Father, you can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate_. A male voice whispered among the voices.

 _It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force_ , a deep baritone voice replied sardonically _,_ _He is your master now_.

 _Then my father is truly dead,_ the male voice replied solemnly. Anakin could swear he saw a blonde-haired man, his face shrouded in half by shadows standing off to the side.

 _Never. I’ll never turn to the Darkside. You’ve failed your Highness. I am a Jedi like my father before me,_ the man’s voice spoke calmly that seemed to echo in the chamber.

 _So be it. Jedi,_ a senile voice full of hatred growled, _if you will not turn. Then you will be destroyed._

The two Jedi were blinded by the sudden illumination of Force lightning. Anakin suppressed a shiver; thoughts traveling back to Dooku’s power. However, as the two of them became used to the sudden light they spotted the blonde-haired man writhing in pain as lightning coursed through his veins. Anakin winced as the man’s screams filled the room. Obi-Wan rushed to the man only for the black-clad figure to turn to smoke.

“What are these visions?” Obi-Wan questioned out loud raising his blue blade higher.

“I do not know Obi-Wan…” Anakin replied as they continued their trek. More voices appeared from the mist.

 _You've caused me a lot of pain over the years, Skywalker. What better way to repay it than bringing your family legacy full circle?_ A female voice sneered and through the mist and dust, a woman stood across from a man dressed in brown Jedi robes. Their chests breathing heavily from a long battle beforehand.

The two Jedi could only stop to watch the battle unfold. The man rushed forward with a speed Anakin had seen many masters use in the past, green blade igniting as he slashed viciously at the woman. The woman quickly igniting a lightwhip barely blocked his rage-filled strikes. The woman was continued to be forced back as the man, rage and sorrow flowing freely from his being, continued with his powerful strikes; driving her back towards the rocky edge of a cliff. The woman let out a cry of surprise as the ground crumbled beneath her feet.

Anakin could only watch as the woman’s fall was halted as the man grasped her by the wrist and dragged her to the more stable ground. She glared darkly at him as she stood up, he met her gaze with a similarly dark look as he brought the emerald blade around in a wide arc. With a loud screech, the lightsaber decapitated the adversary, her head continued to roll past Obi-Wan and Anakin before it stopped a few meters ahead of the two Jedi. Anakin could only look back to see the man fall to his knees and weep.

Anakin felt sick to his stomach _, she had called the man Skywalker_ , _could that man be him in the near future?_ He could not see the man’s face so it could be a possibility. The knight let out a string of Huttese curses. Obi-Wan mentioned something about language but didn’t pay too much attention as he was more interested in the head of the woman.

As he reached down the head disappeared into the mist to reveal a small-sized cube. The cube hummed with Force energy as the Jedi Master reached down to grasp it. Anakin rushed over as Obi-Wan picked it up.

“This is it?”

“I think so…” the reddish-brown haired man frowned examining the artifact, “powerful little thing isn’t it?”

“With those visions… I can see why the Council wants it,” he placed his hand on the cube. The thing hummed loudly as the bright light seemed to get brighter. Anakin and Obi-Wan had to shield their eyes as the light took over their vision.

 _The Jedi can support you no longer_ , a tired voice warned as the light started to fade.

“Hand over your lightsabers,” a voice ordered as the two Jedi blinked away the spots from their vision. Anakin was the first to make out a soldier dressed in black aimed a blaster at him two more soldiers stood next to him blasters at the ready.

“Why should I hand over my weapon?” Anakin growled, Obi-Wan placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Because we do not want any casualties now do we?” the man smiled darkly, “If you don’t cooperate your little younglings could get hurt.”

“Why are younglings here?” Anakin glanced at his former master.

“Did I kriffing stutter? Hand over your lightsabers and return to your quarters.”

“Right… yes, we’ll hand over our weapons,” Obi-Wan spoke trying to deescalate the situation as he handed his weapon over. Anakin eyed him hesitantly as he did the same.

“Thank you for your cooperation. I do hope nothing goes wrong with the Jedi and the Alliance. It would be a shame for the deaths of innocents,” he turned to his lackeys and they walked off.

“Now what?”

“Now we find a suitable place to stay. Find some information about where we are and what is going on,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard, “I sense we can find help this way.”

Pointing down a hallway Anakin nodded with a sigh. Putting away the Holocron like object they walked down the hallway before Obi-Wan stopped at a door. The door slid open to reveal a brunette-haired woman pacing the room.

“Who the kriff are you?” She glared at the two newcomers, looking out the door she dragged the two into the room, “You shouldn’t be out at this hour. What are you two? Stupid?”

“Well to answer your first question my name is…”

“Ani Naberrie,” Anakin cut in, “and this is my stepbrother Owen. We just arrived to drop off supplies and got caught up and sent to a dorm.”

She eyed the two skeptically probing the two Jedi, who’s shields went up against the foreign presence, “Name’s Jaina Solo. I’ve never seen you around the Praxeum, yet your shields are that of a trained knight.”

“We never trained at the Praxeum,” Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at the young woman, “you see we’ve been…”

“Travelling,” Anakin supplied a half-truth, “In the unknown regions for artifacts.”

“Oh, so you’re archeologists? Yet you’re Jedi as well?”

“Yes,” the two men answered at the same time.

“Unfortunately, we’ve been gone so long we do not know the year,” Obi-Wan asked, “could you tell us what year it is and where we are?”

“Wow you two are really strange,” Jaina looked between the two and only got blank stares, “You are at the Jedi Academy on Ossus in 40 ABY.”

“ABY?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Jedi Academy on Ossus?” Anakin added to the questions.

“How long have you two been gone?” the brunette could only scoff at their little knowledge, “ABY is the years following the Alliance’s win at the Battle of Yavin. The Academy was built here after the Praxeum on Yavin IV was destroyed. Maybe I should have Master Cilghal look at you when she and the other masters come back.”

“There are no masters here?” Anakin stared at her with wide eyes.

“They are on Coruscant for Master Skywalker’s funeral. She was murdered by a dark Jedi. The Council went there for her funeral. There are only a few knights who didn’t go and only Master Tionne and Master Solusar stayed. I don’t know when the GAG arrived, but I just arrived a few weeks ago tracking down the Jedi that killed Master Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin both shared looks of surprise.

 _A female Skywalker? A master at that?_ Anakin shot through the bond with his friend who only shot questions back.

 _Solusar? Could it be Master Ranik Solusar?_ Obi-Wan asked back. Jaina stood there awkwardly watching the two as they talked in their heads.

“You two must be tired. I’ll sleep on the floor if one of you wants to take the bed—”

“No, it’s your bed. Anakin and I will sleep on the floor,” Obi-Wan reasoned with a gentle smile, “we’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

“It is not a problem Owen,” she smiled laying on her bed. The two men got comfortable on the floor before they both passed out.

Jaina watched them for a few more moments curiously. Something felt off between the two but she would not bother them now. Closing her eyes she fell right to sleep.

A loud scream is what woke the three Jedi up. Jaina sat up groggily as Obi-Wan and Anakin snapped to attention. The three however realized their eyes refused to open. Reaching out Anakin could sense a body on the other side of the door.

“Gas,” Obi-Wan wheezed out trying to conserve his air.

Anakin grabbed the man and pulled him into the wall. With a grunt, Anakin knew the man was now unconscious. Jaina focused tightly reaching out with the Force the door shot open having fresh air rush in. The three Jedi gasped as oxygen-filled their lungs.

“Come on,” Jaina took off from the room into the hallway stealing the man’s gun as she went. The two men followed she checked another room, no one could be found.

“Sithspit,” she cursed moving quietly forward down the corridor. Obi-Wan noticed more soldiers were pushing what looked like initiates and apprentices towards a large pavilion.

“What’s going on?” Anakin hissed but Jaina had no answer for them as she quietly followed the group of kids.

“Major Serpa!” a voice full of annoyance filled the pavilion as the three Jedi hid to get a good look at what was going on, man young kids stood in varying rows and groups, “What is going on here?”

“This is Galactic Alliance business,” the man Serpa glared back as a white-haired woman marched to the group of soldiers.

“Jaina!” a voice hissed and the three spun around. A man with black hair rushed to them quickly.

“Jag,” Jaina smiled kissing him on the cheek, “are you alright?”

“I am you?”

“Doing just fine. Oh, this is Owen and Ani Naberrie,” she motioned to the two Jedi before her face turned cold again, “what’s going on Jag?”

“Snipers are waiting for the knights to come out of the dorm—"

The woman in the courtyard started talking again, “Return these children to their beds immediately, and your unfortunate timing will be forgiven.”

Serpa only glared at the woman as he pulled out a gun, “That is a threat.”

The woman let out a scream and crumpled as the man shot her in the leg. The entire courtyard went silent in shock as everyone took in what had happened.

“We need to get to those snipers,” Jaina ordered.

“Over there,” Anakin pointed to a bush near the edge of the yard, “I’ll distract them.”

Rushing over he let out a low whistle.

“Did you hear that?” one of the soldiers asked as Jaina crawled behind and snapped both their necks. As this was happening the woman howled with pain as more shots were fired. Anakin could feel a wave of anger flow through the Force, but it came from none of the four people around him.

“On the roof,” Obi-Wan hissed dashing off with Jaina onto the roof. Jaina stopped him as the climbed onto the roof. A loud angered scream erupted into the courtyard as a white-haired man rushed out, his face contorted in anger. Three blaster shots quickly hit him, and he collapsed onto the floor. More gasps filled the courtyard as the children realized what happened. Before Obi-Wan could react Jaina was off again taking out the sniper that shot the Jedi while Obi-Wan finished off the other.

Peering out Anakin spotted the woman curled up at the commander’s feet, her arm and leg completely missing from the brutality.

“You’re a coward Jaina Solo,” Serpa taunted, “you and your fiancée both!”

Obi-Wan tried to calm the woman but she started to fire at the soldiers. With a scream, she raised her fist. The young Jedi mimicked her gesture as they sprung into action in attacking the armed soldiers around them. Obi-Wan jumped after Jaina as she rushed the commander. Anakin and Jag worked together as they tackled a group of troopers to the ground. Obi-Wan quickly pulled the wounded children to safety.

The fighting seemed to stop as Jaina and Serpa held each other at blasterpoint. Words were exchanged by the two but the hostility refused to lower between the two as he was ready to fire on her a human came out of nowhere and sliced off the man’s arm. Serpa screamed in pain and fell on his back. Jaina grabbed him in a rage Obi-Wan had only seen in Anakin.

He choked out angrily as Kenobi and Skywalker rushed over, “I’m just following orders—your brother’s—”

“Why would my brother order this attack?” Jaina hissed.

“You are traitors to the Alliance,” Serpa coughed as Jaina threw him to the ground.

“I need healers for Master Solusar and Master Tionne now!” she ordered as more knights ran from their dorms, some with bacta patches and medical kits rushed to the fallen masters trying to get both of them stable.

“Zekk take the Wampa clan and give them their sabers. Everyone that is not injured I need a group to get in contact with the temple on Coruscant the rest round up the GAG!” She continued to command the groups with the ease of a military professional, “We need to find answers.”

“Answer we will find,” Obi-Wan reassured her.

 _And more questions we have_ , Anakin whispered through their bond.

 _That we do Anakin,_ his former master replied with a sigh _, is this a future or an alternate reality?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back and here's another chapter I had started. Hope you enjoy it!

The last soldiers were rounded up, but none seemed too keen on retaliating. The majority claimed they had no idea what Serpa and his superior, Jaina’s brother it would seem, were planning. It seemed the female Jedi master, Tionne, would pull through but Obi-Wan was still unsure of how the man could pull through. Jaina had gathered the older Jedi in what seemed a Council chamber to relay the situation. Obi-Wan and Anakin had joined trying to figure out what was going on in their world.

“Word has it the temple on Coruscant was attacked by GAG forces. They managed to take the archives and destroy the information,” Zekk, the human who chopped off Serpa’s arm, informed.

“What about the masters?” Another knight, a Rodian, asked.

“We are to rendezvous with the rest of the Order at a specific set of coords. Master Katarn and Master Cilghal are on their way here to help with the move. Master Skywalker left for Kashyyyk to talk with the Rock Council to gain support. He sent a message a few hours ago,” Zekk answered, “What is our plan then?”

“I will go talk with my uncle on Kashyyyk,” Jaina spoke up, “Jag, Zekk you lead the evacuation to these cords. As soon as Master Katarn and the other knights arriving deem it safe. Hopefully, my brother does not go as far as—”

“He has gone too far!” A human female called out, “Him and Ben both! Ben killed Senator Omas.”

Jaina stared down at her feet before staring straight at the woman, “I will talk with my uncle about this. I promise. Something seems off.”

“What is this place we are going to called?” Anakin spoke up only to see some concerned looks.

“Who are you?”

“They helped when we needed it. In my book that’s trustworthy,” Jag crossed his arms glaring at the Jedi.

Jaina nodded and glanced at the two newcomers, “Jag’s right. Owen and Ani saved many lives with their help. I say they are trustworthy enough to at least be in the know. Their Force signature is strong, and I do not sense anything against them joining us,” she opened a star map and pointed to a small moon, “We are headed there. The Forest Moon of Endor. There’s an old Imperial base that was abandoned when the Rebellion killed the Emperor decades ago.”

 _Imperial?_ Anakin shot through their bond.

 _Rebellion?_ Obi-Wan replied equally confused Emperor? When did this happen?

 _Like Kriff I know,_ Anakin grumbled glaring at his former master.

The meeting concluded, Jaina was still talking with her fiancée as the two Clone Wars Jedi left to talk in private. Obi-Wan reached his senses out and found the nearest empty room; yanking Anakin in he shut the door and locked it. Anakin let out another Huttese curse but Obi-Wan was too busy pacing to notice.

“Master?”

“Hm?” he didn’t stop pacing.

“Obi-Wan!” the master snapped up to glare at his former apprentice, “I know you’re stressing out because I am too. Now let’s figure this out together. We’re in the year 40 ABY Jaina said right?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan’s shoulders relaxed as he gathered his thoughts, “on Ossus after an attack on a Jedi temple. She said something about an attack on the Coruscant temple…”

“How could someone even do that? The Jedi wouldn’t even allow it,” Anakin replied, “they’d destroy the invaders and—”

“Anakin this isn’t our universe or time… I don’t know which neither, both, or just one. For one I know you are not a master so let’s address that.”

“Hey maybe in the future I am a master!” Anakin snapped playfully, Obi-Wan opened his mouth but the younger one stopped him, “Not a master at getting caught.”

“Well, who is this Master Skywalker that passed? And how… that dark Jedi?”

“There’s another Master Skywalker, Obi-Wan. We still don’t know if these Jedi can be trusted…”

“I know what you mean…” the Jedi master stroked his beard, “something does not feel right—”

The door opened to reveal Jag, “Thought you two would be here. We need help packing up the artifacts, so we aren’t raided while we flee.”

“Right yes we can help with that,” Obi-Wan jumped to it before Anakin could object.

Jag led them to a large room where kids carefully rushing to and fro with many artifacts like books and holocrons. For what seemed like hours the two Jedi helped load ship after ship with cargo needed to leave. That was until two bright Force signatures stood up ahead. A human male stood there with a Mon Calamari, from just their posture both knew they were Jedi Masters.

“Owen and Ani I presume?” The male questioned as they set down their box of medical supplies.

Anakin stammered quickly trying to bring up the story that they came up with while carrying the crates, “Uh y-yes. I’m Ani and this is Ob-Owen,” a moment of annoyance flowed through their bond.

The Mon Calamari moved her face in that would constitute a smile, “Nice to meet you both. I am Master Cilghal and this is Master Katarn. Can we talk with you for a minute?”

“Yes Masters,” Obi-Wan bowed, “what do you need from us?’

“We wanted to thank you for helping protect the young ones,” the Mon Cal bowed her head gratefully, “more lives would’ve been hurt if you had not helped Jaina. Where are you two from? You two are obviously Jedi but who trained you?”

“We’re from out in the Unknown Regions,” Anakin spoke quickly, Katarn raised an eyebrow but said nothing, “My step-brother and I were trained by a Jedi who was in exile. We only just left a few months ago.”

“Jaina claims you have no idea about events, politics, or what planet this is,” Katarn crossed his arms and Anakin visibly squirmed under the former operative’s gaze.

“We blacked out and our ship crashed. News never traveled much to our planet,” Obi-Wan made up as he went trying to stick close to their story.

Katarn seemed to take this as an answer and nodded, “You two are more than welcome to join us. We’re to be leaving soon. You will be riding with Master Cighal and I if you and your brother would wish to travel.”

“We’d love to join you on your journey Master Katarn,” Obi-Wan bowed deeply.

“Great,” Master Cilghal smiled once more and pointed to a newly arrived ship, “we are leaving in that ship as soon as everyone else evacuates.”

* * *

Leaving Ossus wasn’t too much of a problem as they took off without a hitch. Anakin had helped Katarn with flying couldn’t help but notice he’d never seen this setup before in a ship. However, he just played it off and they were soon in hyperspace. Obi-Wan had sat down with Cilghal and they were talking enthusiastically with each other as Anakin excused himself for a nap.

Finding the quarters Anakin felt extremely tired as he collapsed on the rough cot. It only felt like a few minutes of actual sleep before a Force signature assaulted his senses. The young knight’s eyes snapped open to pure confusion. He was standing in a room on the ship, no not his ship, but one covered in vines and thorns. The Darkside tainted the room like an oil and it stemmed from a young man standing over another in a chair. The poor boy in the chair radiated in pain and the slight taint of Darkside's anger that was coming from the other.

_“It’s okay to hate me,” the dark presence only smiled… You must make your hate serve you.”_

_The boy bitterly laughed, “I don’t hate you… I pity you.”_

_Anakin couldn’t hear or see anything as a loud buzzing sound took over his mind. When his vision finally cleared, he saw a man standing next to him. His eyes swirled with a dark determination that only reminded Anakin about himself. The man leaped silently igniting his lightsaber the darksider spun igniting his own emerald blade but was too late as the older man sliced the other’s side. The injured man continued his spin and laid a devastating kick to the Jedi’s ribs._

_The Jedi stumbled back gasping painfully as the Sith slashed downward. The Jedi once again blocked before landing an elbow on the other’s temple. More attacks were blocked and thrown until the darksider was sliding backwards bringing his free hand around. The Jedi raised his hand expecting lightning but only got smacked in the side by a branch of thorns._

_The darksider slowly stood up, bad move, the Jedi was already free and was barely blocked from using an anger enhanced downstroke. The lightsider kicked his enemy in the stomach sending him across the deck and following it up with a slash towards his neck._

_The fight continued to droll on as the Jedi continually broke down the darksider’s defenses until his knee crumbled after a direct hit to the joint. The Sith was wrapped in the vines as the Jedi moved to finish him off, limping heavily each time he placed weight on his knee._

_“Wait!” the boy cried, “Let me do it!”_

_The Jedi’s eyes widened as he placed too much weight on his knee and he collapsed. The boy was quickly hacking at the vines that held him with a vibroblade._

_“I don’t think so Ben,” the man shook his head._

_“You have to! I deserve it!” the boy, Ben, insisted in annoyance._

_“Deserve it?” the man stood up anger seemed to pulse through him with a ferocity that made Anakin shiver, “To kill someone?”_

_The two continued to argue as the darksider continued to hack angrily through the thorns. By the time he was almost free, the Jedi was closing the gap._

_“Dad look—”_

_Dad? Anakin thought as a light fixture crashed down on the Jedi. The Sith dashed off as the lightsider cast off the light fixture. Utilizing a Force leap, the two engaged in another bout as furry of sparks came from their blows. Nearing the torture chamber, the Jedi quickly beat down the Sith’s guard. It was only his hesitation that cost him as a vine wrapped tightly around his throat, black venom oozing from the wound the thorns created. The Sith growled something to the Jedi as the Jedi hurled the two of them against a wall. The lightsider dropped his saber as he continued to beat the Sith senseless._

_Anakin saw Ben out of the corner of his vision fell out of the thorny vines. He was already sprinting across the room before stabbing the Sith between the shoulder blades._

The screeching was what woke Anakin up. The darkside floated around him and he shivered, his mouth had a metallic tang that he had gotten many times when his rage got the better of him when he had tapped into the darkside. With a shiver, he stood and stumbled into the main room. Katarn and Obi-Wan sat over a dejarik table silently planning their next moves. Obi-Wan obviously felt his friend’s unease.

“Are you alright Ani?” he asked, “Bad dream?”

“Something like that,” the younger man gave a sad smile, “how far out are we?”

“About ten minutes,” Katarn mention nonchalantly cueing in another move onto the table. Obi-Wan covered his smile with his hand as he moved his piece to take another one of Katarn’s pieces. Anakin sat and watched as Katarn grew increasingly more annoyed at the Master’s skill.

* * *

Days had passed as more and more Jedi fled to the temporary base when one final ship came in. Obi-Wan had spent most of this time asking around the many knights and young ones. Not much information really came out of it though as his attention was continued to be pulled away with the setup efforts; Anakin on the other hand had taken to exploring the old base and its old propaganda that was taken down within a day. The two were eating a meager lunch when whispers echoed throughout the old base about the ship that was landing. Sure, enough there was a small transport ship that was landing a klick away. Anakin held his head as the feeling of nausea from his dream washed over him.

Curiosity got the better of the Jedi Master as he laid down his ration bar and made his way over to the growing crowd. Anakin only groaned and rushed after him as the ramp to the ship lowered. Two humans holding each other up limped down the ramp. Anakin’s face drained of color almost instantly, it was the two from his vision, Ben and his father.

“Master Skywalker!” Cilghal rushed over to support the older man but he brushed her off to Ben.

“Ben needs more attention than I do,” the Skywalker spoke tiredly, “I can walk fine. How are Kam and Tionne?”

 _Anakin?_ Obi-Wan spoke through the bond his voice full of concern.

 _That man’s a Skywalker but he isn’t me. How could this be possible?_ Anakin was on the verge of a slight breakdown.

 _We don’t know that but he has a child. That is a little concerning,_ Obi-Wan stroked his beard watching the man continually refuse the healer’s opinions on his health. The man suddenly froze and turned to look at the two knights. Obi-Wan felt him reach out to probe Obi-Wan’s shields.

_Ben?_

Came the man’s voice inside his mind as Obi-Wan threw up his shields again. The way the voice came felt both natural and unnatural. It was as if there was a bond between the two. Another Jedi came up as him and Master Skywalker walked off to what had been deemed the medical wing. The crowd seemed to lessen as the older man disappeared but Katarn remained and motioned the two over.

“Luke wishes to speak to you two when he gets done with visiting Tionne and Kam,” he informed, “I am to watch you two until then.”

“Luke?” Both Republic Jedi spoke up and Katarn only shook his head with a sigh.

“Master Skywalker. We’ll go meet him when he’s done. Come on.”

 _So it isn’t me,_ Anakin mumbled into his former master’s mind.

 _This could be an alternate reality. Again we don’t know much Anakin. I’ll do the talking but we need to stay cautious. Stick to the plan,_ Obi-Wan replied as they came to what looked like a command center. Katarn stood near the door with crossed arms eyeing the two suspiciously as they conversed through their bond.

The communication was abruptly silenced when the door slid open to reveal an ashen human face. Luke Skywalker limped into the room nodding at Katarn with a small smile. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice while his eyes were full of sadness, the sadness of a man who saw too much probably, were eerily like his former padawan beside him.

“Luke this is Owen and Ani Naberrie,” Katarn introduced the two who bowed in respect as they would a usual master.

“Thank you, Kyle,” Luke’s eyes slightly lit up in a way Obi-Wan knew from Anakin as knowing something the other didn’t, “but I’m afraid you’ve been told a white lie.”

Kyle Katarn stared at disbelief as Luke’s smile only grew.

“This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.”

“Sithspit,” Kyle whispered in surprise.

 _Sithspit indeed,_ Anakin thought cringing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Guess who's back! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks again for reading!

Kyle looked between the three Jedi in pure disbelief, "Kriff Luke are you serious? How could they-"

"I have no idea Kyle but their signatures are the same I remember," the false Skywalker rubbed his chin, kind of like Obi-Wan, "What do you two remember last?"

"Why should we tell you?" Anakin glared as Katarn challenged him with an equally stubborn look.

"Know what? I believe you now Luke. He has your same "I'm not moving in my decision" look," Kyle snorted elbowing his friend.

 _How does that mean anything?_ Anakin thought to his former master.

 _We should tell them Anakin,_ Obi-Wan gently shot back but before he could say much Luke cut him off.

"I will not force you to say anything," he spoke with the calmness of a master and the charisma of a negotiator, "but however we are at war. I cannot ask you to join us but unfortunately now you will have to stay with the Coalition until we can figure out your predicament."

"Why should we?" Anakin growled but the look from Luke silenced him.

"If you leave the Alliance will find this place and kill everyone on this moon. Jacen will stop at nothing to see us destroyed. Now none of this leaves the room, you both are instated as knights in the order and you can access the archives if you wish. I'm not too worried about finding information about your time as most of it was lost when the Empire took over," his comm beeped loudly and he answered it.

A familiar robotic voice came through, "Master Luke, sir. Master Tionne is awake and wishes to see you."

"Thank you Threepio," Luke confirmed, "I'll be there. I hope we can figure this out for your safety and the future of this academy. If you have any questions please feel free to talk to Kyle or I. If you'll excuse me."

He bowed quickly and with a sweep of his cloak walked out of the room. Anakin followed after with Obi-Wan chasing after him.

"Anakin wait!" he grabbed the younger man's shoulder but Anakin brushed him off, "You need to calm yourself-"

"How can I? We don't know where we are! We don't know when we are! Obi-Wan there's a man who's parading around with my family name, he probably has no relation to me!" the Jedi Knight hissed flexing his hands trying to control his rage, "That man is no Jedi. He has a son Obi-Wan! I saw a vision of the two of them! He touched the darkside, him and his son both!"

"A vision? When was this?" Obi-Wan spoke quietly at this revelation as the former turned away from him.

"When we first were on the trip here from Ossus. He was fighting a Sith lord, there was so much anger and darkness. His anger reminded me of... well me," his former master nodded listening to his words.

"You were worried-"

"No! I mean yes... I don't know Obi-Wan," he admitted as Obi-Wan steered him out of the bunker.

"Let us look through these archives Luke spoke about. We could find a lot of info from that," he smiled when Anakin agreed as they walked to the large sunken hangar that was currently housing the archives. A young Twi'lek helped them gather information into a datapad before she ran to help someone else.

Walking back to their tent Anakin spotted Luke talking with two men, one with a serious looking face and the other grinning happily.

"Wedge," Luke hugged the man, "it's good to have you here."

The serious man hugged the Jedi back, "Speaking of which…"

Luke chuckled and shook his head, "No, you're not being paid."

"Just like the Rebellion days," the man smiled whimsically, "No, I was going to say, you've brought me in for military advice, you're acquiring personnel and materiel, you have a base of operations and an agenda that involves interacting with two major galactic powers—has it occurred to you that you're setting up a third government here?"

"No."

"Well, you are. The Jedi are now a cross-planetary, self-governing body, and you're their Chief of State. You might need to start thinking along those lines."

The smiling man started to talk as Luke hugged him as well. Anakin tried to listen on their conversation as well but Obi-Wan dragged him away.

"It's rude Anakin," Obi-Wan chided walking into the tent. He sat down and turned on the datapad. Anakin groaned and followed him in.

"Let's see. Luke Skywalker," Obi-Wan pulled up the datafile, "former General of the New Republic, Hero of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and current Grand Master of the Jedi Order-"

Anakin snorted and earned a glare from his friend.

"-was raised on Tatooine by his aunt and uncle. At the age of nineteen Skywalker's family was executed by the Empire when they came into possession of an Artoo unit that held plans to the Death Star Superweapon. Luke and Future General Han Solo rescued Princess Leia Organa with the help of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi-"

"Wait what?" Anakin snatched the pad from the reddish-brown haired man's grip, "What the kriff?"

"Language Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin continued his rant swiping through the information.

The tent flap opened and a man with a goatee popped his head into the tent, "Oh hello. I didn't realize this was taken. You must be Owen and Ani."

"Yes," Obi-Wan flashed a friendly smile as Anakin let out an annoyed huff, "and who might you be?"

"Master Corran Horn," the man smiled, "I just arrived with General Antilles. It's good to meet the men who helped defeat the threat at the Academy. We were all away for Master Skywalker's funeral."

"It is nice to meet you Master Horn," Obi-Wan gestured for Corran to sit down, "Forgive me but who was this Master Skywalker? We are kind of behind on galactic news."

"Master Mara Jade Skywalker was Master Skywalker's wife. The two of them were inseperable," Corran smiled, "ironic since she originally tried to kill him."

_Married?_ Anakin shot through their bond, there was a sense of hope that Obi-Wan audibly sighed to.

"I do not know the full story you'll have to ask Master Skywalker but her death has certainly taken a toll on him. You see she was murdered by a Sith," he spoke sadly staring at his hands but his eye seemed to catch Anakin's saber, "huh that's funny... one of her lightsabers looked exactly like that. It was Luke's father's originally..."

Anakin visibly squirmed under that Master's gaze, "You said they were married how does that work? I thought the Order did not like attachments."

Corran let out a laugh and shook his head, "That was the old ways. The Jedi were wiped out in a purge. They were either killed or turned to the dark side. Master Skywalker was the last of the fully trained Jedi and some of the teachings were lost when he first started his academy. Many of the Jedi here are encouraged to form attachments as they can strengthen us as a whole."

"Interesting," Obi-Wan nodded obviously intrigued but skeptical, "and who was Luke's family? Wasn't there a General Skywalker in the Clone Wars?"

"Actually that was his father. I never met him but Luke speaks of him fondly," Corran luckily did not see Anakin freeze in shock. Obi-Wan however noticed as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Corran get out here! Your kids and I are getting Lieutenant Kettch for Wedge!" A new voice called from outside the tent and the Jedi Master smiled.

"I need to get going but it was a pleasure to meet you both," he smiled getting up and calling out to the man whom he called Wes. Exiting the tent Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's judgemental gaze on him.

"Anakin... are you and Padmé-"

"No how could we!" Anakin cut him off, a little too quickly as the Jedi Master raised an eyebrow, "Well... maybe. How did you know?"

"You're not very subtle when hiding it. How long?"

"Since the start of the war..." he hid his head shamefully.

"Anakin... you really thought you would hide it from me for that long-"

"I was going to tell you okay?" he snapped, "I just didn't know how..."

"I understand Anakin but you know-"

"Yes attachment is forbidden. But look at this order they are doing well with attachments."

"But you said it yourself that Luke and his son almost fell," Obi-Wan pointed out making Anakin groan in frustration.

"Well I'm going to get answers," Anakin stormed out from the tent. If Threepio was here then he could tell him about what happened. Luke was hiding something, and he was going to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Unfortunately I will be on vacation for the next week and it shall be posting as soon as I get back!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter until then!

Anakin stormed through the Jedi base looking for either Kyle, Corran, or Luke. Hell even finding Threepio, his protocol droid that _he_ built. Eventually he seemed to end up in the old hangar bay, the smell of burnt cloth and oil assaulted his nose but Anakin only smiled. He always felt at home among the droids and ships that clogged the Jedi temple's hangar. Running his hand along a black starfighter he felt himself smile. For the first time in a while he felt calm and not stressing about this unfamiliar time.

It however paused when the familiar beeps of a droid caught his attention. Making his way around the ship he saw a blue astromech cursing out a worker for touching the starfighter.

"Artoo?" he asked as the droid swiveled its dome around. It's little eyepiece focused as it let out a confused beep. Anakin stepped closer only for the astromech whipped out its stun weapon and hooted in a threatening way.

"Artoo it's me!" The Jedi stepped forward once more only for the little droid to back up still hooting in warning. Workers came rushing to the droid's aid but stopped when they saw the standoff going on.

"I got this," a figure pushed her way through, out stepped an older Togruta woman who knelt down by the droid, "Artoo what's-"

"Snips?" Anakin's nickname for his padawan slipped out without warning. The Togruta stopped investigating his face, her eyes widened and she launched herself at Jedi.

"Anakin!" she cried, the force from her hug almost knocking him off his feet. Artoo hooted another warning but that seemed to die down as the two laughed meeting each other again.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" she pulled back studying his face, "You look so young!"

"And you look so old," Anakin teasingly shot back pointing out her wrinkles playfully, "how are you here? I would've felt you, I should've."

"I just arrived after getting some more artifacts for Tionne," she smiled, "we both coordinate the archives."

"But you're a Jedi Knight, how could you-"

"With the fall of the Order we all do many things to keep us a float," she smiled squeezing his shoulder before turning back to Artoo who was still ready to defend his friend if need be, "It's alright Artoo I can watch him. Luke was looking for you in the chamber if you want to head that way."

Artoo beeped warily before rolling off through the corridors. Ahsoka squeezed her former master's shoulder in a reassuring way, "A lot has happened. We could go back to my tent to talk if you'd like."

"Or we could talk in mine. Obi-Wan's there-"

"Master Kenobi's with you?" her eyes widened in joy before she grabbed his arm to drag him from the bay, "Lead the way Skyguy!"

Anakin felt himself grin even more as he led his best friend through the mess of tents and makeshift shelters until they reached their own. Obi-Wan was still on the datapad reading some probably dumb article.

"Obi-Wan I found someone," he walked in only to be met with his former master's curious gaze.

"Anakin I'm busy read- Ahsoka?" his head snapped to the entrance as the older Togruta shuffled in. Slowly getting up he wrapped his grandpadawan in a tight hug.

"Hello Master," she laughed hugging him back as well, "I hope you both are doing well."

"As well as being in the wrong time suits us," Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan returned to his original position on the ground.

"Do you two have any idea how you got here? Or what year are you guys from we could start with that," she suggested, "I don't think I am allowed to say much on the past in creating a paradox but I can answer what I know."

The two Jedi eyed each other before nodding, she could be trusted. With a soft sigh Anakin turned to his good friend, "You had just left the Order. We were sent to Ossus to find an artifact that many Jedi had just recently found. Obi-Wan you still have it?"

The Jedi Master nodded and produced the small cube, "We found this and next thing we know we are being threatened at the Ossus Temple by this GAG."

"The Galactic Alliance Guards..." Ahsoka frowned nodding, "They are the secret police of the Alliance. They were meant to crackdown on the Corellian Rebellion. The council never trusted them and I assume when Luke pulled out his support for Jacen he commanded they purge the threat of the Jedi."

"Who even is Jacen?" Obi-Wan asked putting down the pad.

"Jacen is the child of Former Head of State Leia Organa Solo and General Han Solo," Ahsoka explained, "Leia is Luke's twin while Jaina is Jacen's twin. They had a younger brother but he passed during a war. Jacen was a really kind kid but... he's changed over the years. He came out of the wars much closer to the Dark side.

"Many people fell close, it was a rough time but Luke started to watch him more closely. They've had a very trying relationship to say the least, especially with how he took Ben as his apprentice without the Council's consent. Not like they both cared, they're related to you so it didn't matter."

"Sound's like Anakin," Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile, "so Luke and this Leia are Anakin's children?"

"'Fraid so," she nodded.

"But... but how? I haven't-"

"Again Padme," Obi-Wan suggested earning a glare, "Even Ahsoka knew it!"

"Yeah... it was kinda obvious," she avoided his annoyed gaze.

"But wouldn't Padme or I take care of them?" Anakin tried but Ahsoka sadly shook her head.

"Padme... she passed shortly after they were born," she paused and Anakin could feel a lie coming on, "they were born shortly after the Empire marched upon the Temple and murdered everyone inside. You disappeared and were presumed dead. They were split up to avoid the Empire from find them. Bail Organa adopted Leia and Obi-Wan took Luke to Tatooine. That's all Luke has told me but I never pried into his personal life."

"So we both are..."

"Yes," she bowed her head sadly, "I wandered the galaxy hiding for a while before I joined the Rebellion late into the war, but by the time I started searching you both were gone."

"So how did you come to work with this new Academy?" Obi-Wan quickly changed the subject.

"I didn't meet Luke until just before he left to finish his training. We reconnected after he originally founded the first Praxeum on Yavin IV. I had supplied them with locations to lost Jedi artifacts. It took a couple years of convincing but I was welcomed as a Knight and I mostly work with the artifacts and help rebuild the history."

"How did the Jedi get wiped out Ahsoka?" Anakin's question made her cringe slightly.

"The Sith lord," her voice came quiet, "he seduced a Jedi who became Darth Vader. Very little of us survived their attack."

"I'm so sorry snips," Anakin pulled her into a reassuring hug, "I promise when we go back we won't let it happen."

She smiled sadly and nodded. Obi-Wan noticed she was obviously hiding something from Anakin but he didn't pry with the younger Jedi in the room. She suddenly got an idea and sat up.

"You guys should come meet Tionne. She'd love to meet you!" she jumped up and started to the entrance, her older age obviously not getting to her.

Obi-Wan only grinned at Anakin as he agreed and slowly stood. Ahsoka led them back through the bunker greeting the younger students as she went before the reached a medium sized room. The white haired man from before was sitting up reading a datapad, while a woman with white eyes talked happily with him. The stern faced man smiling every now and then when she giggled. The boy Anakin saw in his vision laid on a bed on the far side of the room, his back to them.

"Ahsoka!" the woman gasped grinning, "It took you long enough to finally come see me!"

"I apologize Tionne I just got back from my recent journey," Ahsoka sat down on her bed with a squeeze of her hand, "I hope you and Kam are doing alright."

"I should be cleared," the man turned to the Togruta sitting up even more, "I can only leave for Council meetings."

"You'll be cleared soon Kam," she reassured the white haired man, "but you know how Cilghal is. How are the prosthetics?"

"They'll take some getting used to," she hesitantly flexed her arm, "who are your friends?"

"Oh yes this is..."

"Oh I'm Ani and this is my brother Owen," Anakin introduced and bowed, "it's an honor to meet the Jedi Master who's rediscovered much of the Order's history."

"Oh you flatter me," Tionne smiled brightly, the man rolled his eyes making Tionne reach over to slap him, "but there is still so much to find. Oh let me introduce my husband Kam."

Obi-Wan and Anakin both nodded in Kam's direction, "Nice to meet you both," he returned their greeting, "where are you two from?"

"We traveled for a while smuggling goods," Obi-Wan answered rolling with their story, "Ahsoka is an old friend."

"Yet you are Jedi?" Kam reached out with his mind but was only met with the two Jedi's shields.

"We learned from an old scholar who survived the purge," Anakin blurted out, "he taught us some ideas but for the most part we learned on our own."

"Leave them alone," Tionne chided softly flashing him a small smile, Kam nodded silently.

Tionne and Ahsoka started talking about some artifact, Obi-Wan seemed to be intrigued but Anakin was pulled away by the hollow presence of Luke. He was getting closer in the Force until he stepped into the room. The old lights made his face look even more older and gaunt than when they first met. He greeted Kam with a pat on the shoulder and a smile for both Tionne and Ahsoka.

"Who did Kyle take with him?" Kam questioned looking to his friend.

"Thann, Valin, Kolir, and Seha," Luke frowned with the last name.

"I know you don't trust Seha, Luke but if Kyle is putting his trust into her we can to," Kam spoke wisely. Anakin looked away when Luke stared across the room towards the boy. He quietly excused himself and made his way over to the boy. Anakin tuned out the talk around him and listened in to the conversation from the two.

"How are you feeling?" Luke started only to be met by silence, with a sigh he sat down on the bed but the boy continued to ignore him, "Ben... I know you're mad about me taking you on as an apprentice, and I know I've never been the best father-"

"I know dad," Ben grumbled but it was a defeated sense, "I'm just mad and disappointed in myself."

"Why? Because you are targeted by Jacen to fall? I feared you'd end up like," Luke eyed Anakin only for a second, "like how the Emperor manipulated Vader."

"I realized that too," the boy looked at the Jedi Master and Anakin could see the scary resemblance between the two.

 _It's very rude to listen in on conversations,_ Obi-Wan's voice broke into his thoughts with a knowing smirk.

_Obi-Wan I'm trying to find out info on-_

_Of course but we must build trust first Anakin. I know Luke and even Ahsoka are hiding things but many years have passed,_ he reassured, after all we are Jedi and we will always help our own.

"You mentioned something about the Great Holocron?" Obi-Wan asked through the fog of Anakin's thoughts.

"Oh yes!" Tionne seemed to perk up, "Luke thinks it could be a really good fake but I think it's the real thing. I've been catching it up on the history of the New Order."

"Fascinating," Obi-Wan nodded trying to play interest. Anakin seemed to space out again when that military man from before rushed in.

"Luke the tracker has been activated! It's on the move," he rushed into the medbay. Luke quickly stood to meet the man.

"Wonderful Wedge! We need to start planning, I will lead a flight to meet his fleet," he patted the man's shoulder, "Grab Kyp, Corran, Twool, Tyria, and-"

"Let me come with you," Anakin stood making the two stare at him.

"And who are you?"

"Ani Naberrie," Anakin glared at the military man, "You are?"

"Wedge Antilles former Admiral of the Corellian forces and General of the New Republic," the man replied still looking at him suspiciously.

Luke watched him for a second, "Ani I do not want to force you into a fight you did not start-"

"No I want to. I know how to fly, I'm a good pilot. I'll help where I can," Anakin spoke determinedly making the Jedi Master nod.

"Then it's settled. Go find Wes, Ani and he will find you flight gear and show you how to work a Stealth X," Luke smiled before turning back to his son who had started to object, "you still need to heal. We will need you soon Ben but now I need you to rest."

He and Wedge quickly rushed from the room. Ahsoka smiled and wished him luck, Obi-Wan gave him a wary look.

"Look I know you hate flying but I have to do something," Anakin glared at his friend, "It's the only way I can earn my place without going crazy."

"I see that," the bearded man smiled, "but please don't get shot down. I'll try to help planning on some ideas here."

"Roger that," Anakin felt himself smile back as he said goodbye to them and rushed out into a fight that would possibly become brutal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys hope you're all doing well! I know this story is a little off compared to the Legacy of the Force books that actually take place so bear with me if some ideas are off.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!

Wes Janson was more than happy to show Anakin the controls of a Stealth X and how it's capabilities were much better than it's counterpart ships.

"Comms give it away so they communicate through whatever is needed in the Force through what Corran called a Force Meld. Can't really explain much besides the actual starfighter stats," he explained happily patting the side of the black and red ship, "Luke will let you know when they are going. We are still waiting to find the _Anakin Solo_ then you'll be off blowing stuff up! Heard you'll be his wingman too. That'll be fun."

"Why's that?" Anakin asked making the older pilot laugh.

Wrapping an arm around the Jedi's shoulders he shook his head, "I've flown with Skywalker and Antilles for years and boy can he fly. They are some of the best I've known and I've seen many good fighters."

"And where do you place in it Major Janson?"

"Not the best flyer but people say I have a killer shot. Not with the ladies though," he nudged Anakin jokingly as he led his new friend away from the snubfighters, "what about you? You a good pilot?"

"Best in my world," Anakin boasted making the man snort in laughter, "what-"

"Now I know you're a pilot! That's a good thing, all the good ones have an ego of some sort," he patted the long haired man on the back, "don't tell Wedge I said that."

"Nah I don't think I will," Anakin gave him a small smile as someone else came over to get Wes' attention. Anakin wished the pilot well and made off the other way.

* * *

It wasn't until a day later they were suiting up for their mission.

"Twool has the only one with the sensor capabilites to track Jacen. When we get closer to the _Anakin Solo_ we will be able to pick it up," the Jedi Master introduced to Anakin as Kyp Durron, informed the group, "Luke will lead the charge and initiate the battle-meld right before so Jacen does not sense us coming. Ani you will be Luke's wingman as we don't know your piloting skills yet. After that we will infiltrate the _Anakin Solo_ and capture or kill Jacen if it comes to that."

"Sounds fine to me," Ani shrugged forcing down his annoyance and pride.

"Good then it's settled," Kyp turned to the others, "we have out set jobs and will capture Jacen. Let's get to our fighters."

The Jedi nodded and rushed to their Stealth X's. Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. The Jedi master smiled and gave him encouraging nod, Ahsoka grinned and flashed him a thumbs up. Anakin nodded before rushing to his fighter. He started the preflight checks before quickly closing the canopy and taking off. The entire ride was silent as Anakin bounced his knee anxiously, it wasn't until the high pitched warning of arrival of their position.

One by one the black snubfighters came out of hyperspace Anakin could sense a battle that was going on between multiple ships. Laser fire burned the starscape with ugly greens and reds. A bright energy in the Force much brighter than Luke's brought Anakin attention to a large star ship that reminded the Jedi of the Venator class cruisers.

 _Follow me_ , Luke's voice echoed in his head as the Stealth X gracefully glided towards a ship that flew quietly against the blackness. The silence was deafening as the small squadron flew in behind the small ship. 

Suddenly Anakin's awareness exploded in the Force as Luke opened fire on the ship. The Jedi Knight could only balk at the feeling of connectiveness he felt with the squadron as they attacked fighter that desperately tried to juke out of the way. A wave of anger and hate kicked Anakin fiercely in the gut as his fighter screeched after Luke and the ship. Corran followed keeping pace with the two as more blips appeared on his radar.

He felt the Jedi Master's presence fade as he peeled off. Luke's emotions remained calm but clouded as he and Anakin continued to chip away at the shields. Laser fire splashed angrily against his rear shields, chewing away at the little protection he had left.

I'll take them off our tale, he spoke through the meld and quickly peeled away to where two of the snubfighters followed trying to aim a killing shot. The pilot however smiled as he kicked his pedals to spin the nose to the fighters. Placing his finger on the trigger he was prepared to fire-

 _Swords we're leaving,_ Luke's voice came tiredly. Emotions of shock and annoyance came from everyone in the bond. Anakin groaned audibly they could take them and Jacen in that ship, _Why were we retreating?_

Kyp's opinion stood out from the chorus of voices, _But Luke, Jacen's still-_

 _We're leaving now!_ his voice came more forceful and the squadron formed up on the Jedi Master. Anakin relented and removed his lock on the starfighter.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he grasped his pad he had talked with a lot of the Jedi getting as much information as he could while Anakin was off playing the hero yet again. Ahsoka was sitting next to him helping him do his research. The end of the Clone Wars are what created the first Empire and that's what scared him the most, _how close the end was coming._

"I see you are reading that load of garbage," Ahsoka sighed eyeing him curiously for his reaction.

"How were we wiped out Ahsoka?" his voice was soft as the older woman shook her head.

"Clones and a Jedi named Vader, you've probably found-"

"Anakin?"

"Yes," she hung her head sadly, "I'm sorry Luke didn't tell you but he's been absent ever since..."

"His wife's death?" The Jedi master finished and she nodded.

"He's a great warrior and an even greater man but he lost an entire part of him when she died. It's affected everyone. They reminded me of Anakin and Padme."

"Was she a good woman?"

"You could say that," she laughed, "they were the complete opposites. Mara was loud and impulsive while Luke was always one to take a more thought out peaceful path. She was a fire that kept him going and almost killed him when they first met."

"How's that?"

"Mara was apprenticed you could say to the Emperor since she was a child and his last command was to kill Luke. She tried hunting him for years until he convinced her that the Emperor and the Dark side were no good for her," the Togruta smiled at the floor, "she was very stubborn though."

"How am I not surprised?" the Jedi master chortled leaning back against the durasteel wall, "Do you think I should tell Anakin this?"

"It's up to you Obi-Wan my timeline isn't going to change."

The bearded man nodded and continued to read through the datacards. That was until footsteps drew him from his words. Looking up he saw the miniature version of Luke staring back at him.

"Hiya Ben," Ahsoka sat up and beckoned him over to sit next to her.

"Hi Ahsoka," the red headed boy gave a small smile and accepted her offer. Sitting down he stared at Obi-Wan for a second.

"You really are him aren't you?"

"Who now?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but the teen didn't seemed phased.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he grinned what Kenobi called, the Skywalker grin, "my dad used to tell me stories of his childhood and how you would save him from danger."

"Really now?" the Jedi master's eyebrow raised as the young man nodded, "And what might your name be?"

"Right sorry. My name's Ben," he held out his hand and the Jedi shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Ben."

"And don't worry I'm not a snitch. Your secret's safe with me Owen."

"Smug little brat isn't he?" Ahsoka gave him a friendly push to the ground. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the friendship the two shared.

* * *

By the time back the squadron arrived back at Endor, Anakin was fuming. Everything he's heard so far about his so-called son was nothing but praise of his military and diplomatic skills. Anakin however only saw a man who pulled away rather than finish the fight he ran. _Some military leader he was. I would never let the enemy just run especially if they were the reason for this whole conflict._

Landing the Stealth X the Jedi Knight hopped out and rushed to the Grandmaster's ship. Luke was already talking to the other Jedi Master Kyp. Anakin however didn't care as he marched over to them. His anger swirled around him like an old friend, he knew it was wrong but his temper always got the better of him.

"How could you just pull back when we could've obviously won the battle," he hissed angrily towering over the smaller man.

Kyp glared at him, "You have no right to question a commanding officer's order."

"I have every right if it meant we could've won!" Anakin challenged turning to Luke's pale gaunt face. _He didn't look like a leader, more of a coward than a former general._

Kyp's face reddened, "You and your friend just showed up out of-"

Luke held his hand up for silence, there was a dim fire in his blue eyes as he stared into Anakin's furious ones, "I understand your concern and it is noted but I had my reasons to retreat. You could've stayed and taken all the fighters out by yourself."

That comment seemed to stoke Anakin fire even more. Clenching his fists Anakin exploded, "You know nothing about war. You're a coward, not this great general I've heard so much about!"

He then turned and stormed off knowing he had the last words. Wes waved a greeting at him but he ignored the pilot as he stormed to his tent and flopped on his sleeping bag.

"Rough flight?" Obi-Wan asked looking up from his meal.

"Shut it," Anakin growled turning his back to his former master. Closing his eyes he went into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days came and went. The only thing Anakin wanted was a dreamless sleep. Thanking Force that he wasn't getting any visions until after three days his good mood shattered when the voices and visions invaded his dreams once more.

"Come on, Luke try to finish the job. Mara would have wanted that, yes?" A female tore away her mask to reveal a deep jagged scar running along the side of her cybernetic face. Brandishing a light whip she beamed darkly.

Luke stood across from her igniting his green blade, "This ends here," rotating it over his head in a two handed grip he stepped towards her direction.

The woman cracked the whip as dark energy sparked at his feet. The Jedi master dodged before leaping again. They exchanged blows before he stopped.

"You hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you at all," a smug reply made Anakin's skin ripple with annoyance. The Jedi knight's mood fowled even more with her look. Both looked tired but Luke pressed on.

"You killed her. You killed my Mara."

The woman flashed a smile, "Nothing personal. Just doing what I swore an oath to the Emperor to do. To serve the dark side. Oaths matter, Luke. They're all you're left with in the end."

She raised the whip once more like a snake ready to strike. Anakin wished to watch the action but the scene spun around him nauseatingly. When the spinning subsided he met the fiery green gaze of a woman who he had only seen in holos.

"So you're farmboy senior," her face stared judgingly down at the Jedi knight.

"Who are you?" Anakin growled as she strolled down from her perch, Jedi robe sweeping behind her.

"I think we both know that _Ani Naberrie_ ," she stood before him with a sarcastic smile.

"You're dead," Anakin hid his surprise and annoyance in a monotone mumble.

"And so are you in this time," she smiled patting his cheek, Anakin moved away from her, "but you are much younger than what Luke described. I can also see him in you. Leia as well though she looks a little more like their mom."

Anakin frowned, _Leia?_ , "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to meet my father-in-law. The great Anakin Skywalker Jedi General."

"You mocking me?" Anakin growled only to be met with a sly smile.

 _This was his wife? She seemed the complete opposite to the sickly looking Jedi Master,_ Anakin thought to himself, _much more fire in her too_.

"You don't trust Luke do you?" Her voice came softly.

"He's a terrible leader. Not to mention he doesn't seem fit to lead-"

"On what basis?" She crossed her arms, Anakin fumed as she continued on her rant, "Oh right you with the Clone Wars. I'll just tell you that you don't know anything Anakin Skywalker!"

At this point Anakin exploded his body shaking, "How dare you talk about-"

"Anakin! Anakin!" Obi-Wan's voice called as the Master shook his friend awake. Anakin grasped his arm tightly as he escaped from the dream.

"What?" he groaned out rubbing his eyes. Mara's gaze was still burned into his vision.

"You were yelling in your sleep. Are you alright?"

"No... I mean yeah I'm fine," he quickly blinked away the haunting gaze.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Now come on what was it."

"I met Mara."

Obi-Wan's eyebrow raised in confusion, "How could you-"

"I don't know... but she was really annoying."

"She questioned you didn't she?" he covered his mouth trying to hide his smile as Anakin stood, "Ahsoka did mention she and Luke were opposites but a great team."

Anakin rolled his eyes and stretched, "Anything happening this morning?"

"Well Bale Organa's daughter, Jaina's mom just arrived. Luke is off teaching younglings, he seems much livelier than when you last screamed at him."

Anakin frowned turning to his friend, "But isn't Jaina Luke's niece?"

The bearded man flashed a smile that spoke more than he gave, "Maybe you should find out my dear friend."

"You know something old man," he grumbled walking from the tent, only to be followed by the man's chuckle.

A crowd seemed to be forming around an old Corellian freighter. Watching the center he spotted Jaina and Zekk as well as two older people. The Jedi's blood stopped cold seeing the older woman, she looked just like Padme. His feet felt like cement and stuck him to his spot.

It didn't take long for the crowd to dissipate. He soon realized that the woman was walking over to him. She smiled a smile that screamed that he knew him.

"So you really are here," her voice reminded him so much of his wife. She pulled under the cover of some trees. What surprised him though was how she hugged him tightly as soon as they were out of view.

Sensing his discomfort she quickly pulled away, "Sorry I always wanted to do that."

"I'm sorry... but who are you?"

"Oh right sorry," she laughed fixing her hair, "I'm Leia Organa Solo. Luke's twin."

The Jedi felt his face pale, "T-twin?"

She tried to hide her growing smile with her hand, "Yeah... We were split when we were younger. I didn't find out until we were much older."

"So you're my..."

"Daughter? Yeah-"

It was Anakin's turn to surprise her with a hug. He had been hoping for a child with Padme, mainly a daughter, but to have twins made him one of the happiest men alive. Leia seemed surprised by this but didn't mind at all.

"I read a lot about your triumphs," he smiled proudly.

"How-"

"We managed to get our hands on some past information," he said making her face pale, "there's still not much on our timeline nor have I been reading it. Obi-Wan's been doing that."

"Obi-Wan he's here too?"

"Yeah. Luke hasn't much of a host to us since we've arrived," he pulled away from his daughter, _it felt so weird to think that._

"He's been through a lot as of late and the stress has been much. Believe me I know," she smiled sadly before it turned to a mischievous grin, "he did mention you chewed him out."

"I had every right," Anakin argued with a scoff, "he's not much of a leader. I'm surprised he was a General."

"You'd be surprised how good of a leader is when he's at his best," she grinned slyly before slipping into a door way, "you should go talk with him."

"Leia I-"

The blastdoors shut before he could say more. The chuckle of his best friend brought him out of his annoyed thoughts.

"She's just as stubborn as you," Obi-Wan handed him a tin of foodstuff, which the Jedi gladly accepted.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Maybe... if you wouldn't just storm off you'd know more about your future family," he poked his former apprentice in the shoulder, "what do you plan on doing today?"

Anakin took a deep breath in, "I was actually going to talk with Luke. I think I owe him an apology."

The Jedi grinned proudly, "That is probably a good idea my friend. Have some father son bonding."

"You're not funny Obi-Wan," he grumbled taking a bite of the nerf jerky. He only received a chortle in reply as he waved his good buddy away.

The bearded man only rolled his eyes as Anakin walked away from him. Walking through the old base he found himself at the ready room. Kyp Durron stood closely next to a healthier looking Luke. They talked quietly pointing at planetary shapes and ideas. Kyle sat in a hoverchair still recovering from a mysterious sickness he had caught while recovering from his injuries.

"Yes?" Kyp looked up only to recognize him, "oh it's you."

"Yeah... could I speak to Master Skywalker for a second?"

Kyp scowled but Luke waved him off, "It's fine Kyp. Cilghal is probably looking for our old folk here."

Kyle glared at his friend, "I'll have you know Skywalker that I am good enough to take on Jacen again."

"Alright old man lets go," the dark haired master wheeled his greying friend out of the room, who was still grumbling about things, leaving only Anakin and his son.

Silence reigned until the Jedi Knight opened his mouth, "Luke I-"

The words seemed to die in his throat as he struggled to get the words out. Luke watched him with a patience of how a Master was with a youngling who was learning with a lightsaber. Something was much different about him.

Swallowing his annoyance he took a deep breath, "Luke I'm sorry for snapping at you. I did not agree with your decision in a battle. What I was taught was during a battle you do everything it takes to win. If you wouldn't have pulled out of the attack we could've stopped this conflict."

Luke stood there listening only nodding as his father stood there venting his frustrations and anger. When he was finished the Jedi master placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, man that's kind of weird to say after all these years," a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, "I had my reasons to retreat. There was an innocent in that ship with Jacen. Kill him and I would kill an innocent. I wouldn't be much better than him if I did so. I know we don't see eye to eye on tactics but its been years since your ideas were used. War has changed, lines have become much more blurred."

Anakin nodded understand understanding the seriousness of the situation. Luke however continued.

"Ahsoka has told me stories about your stubbornness and how you would refuse to apologize for somethings. What made you come apologize to me?"

Anakin felt his face pale as he thought back to his dream and his meeting with Leia. Should he tell Luke what they said?

"Well... I met Leia," a tiny smile coming to his face, since her fire reminded him so much of his wife, "she wasn't too impressed that I lectured you. She disappeared before I could talk to her more."

"Sounds like Leia," his son chuckled, "I've known her for a long time and her spirit hasn't dampened one bit. You seem like you saw a ghost though."

"Well..." he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, "I had a weird dream. I um... well I met your wife. She seemed to mock me and called me "farmboy senior". Whatever that means."

A sad smile appeared on his face, "Sounds like Mara... she called me farmboy all the time. Her term of endearment you could say. She was amazing..."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, Luke seemed to love her as much as he did Padme, "Can you tell me more about her?"

_Kriff is that would he would end up like if he lost Padme? Sad and depressed? Not able to take his Jedi duties seriously._

A fire appeared in Luke's eyes as he looked up, "Only if you tell me about mom."

The Jedi knight thought this over with a scowl, _give away information about his personal life Luke could tell Obi-Wan... but then again his former master seemed to know._

Luke looked at him expectantly and he sighed heavily, "Fine. But you go first."

The Grand master beamed, the Force singing happily around him, "I'd be more than happy to."


End file.
